


Layers -- Schichten

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x05, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Diese Geschichte enthält größtenteils Gefühle, Gedanken und Grübeleien von beiden Jungs, während sie über die Geschehnisse und ihre nicht gerade perfekte Annäherung an mehr Intimität nachdenken.Fehlende Szenen im Verlauf von 3x05'The First Time' / 'Love Side Story'.





	Layers -- Schichten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chazzam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazzam/gifts).
  * A translation of [Layers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2883578) by [Chazzam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazzam/pseuds/Chazzam). 

> Ich danke meiner Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für ihre unendliche Geduld und ihr kritisches Auge.

Ein einziger Streit kann alles verändern.

Es ist nicht so, dass er und Blaine noch nie vorher gestritten haben; immerhin gab es das Rachel Berry Fiasko und dann diese eine Auseinandersetzung im Sommer am See über öffentliche Liebesbekundungen (und bei der war Blaine noch nicht einmal betrunken gewesen), aber diese Probleme waren klar, einfach und leicht zu lösen gewesen. Kurt hatte zugeben können, dass seine Haltung gegenüber Bisexualität ein klein wenig (also gut – ziemlich) beleidigend gewesen war und dass er damit eigentlich nur auf seine Angst reagiert hatte, Blaine an Rachel zu verlieren. Und Blaine hatte zugeben können, dass er nicht sensibel genug eingegangen war auf Kurts Nervosität darüber, auf offenem Gelände 'rumzumachen' – obwohl sie sich hinter Gestrüpp in einer kleinen Baumgruppe befunden hatten und Blaine ziemlich sicher war, dass niemand sie sehen konnte.

Aber das war es auch schon gewesen. Kabbeleien über Mode, Reality-Shows, Kartenspiele und darüber, welche Snacks sie machen sollten, zählten hier nicht. Besonders weil diese Kabbeleien meistens mit Küssen, Gekicher oder beidem endeten.

Das hier war anders.

Nachdem Blaine ihn auf dem Parkplatz am _Scandals_ hatte stehen lassen, wusste Kurt nicht, was er tun sollte.

Er blieb gute zehn Minuten lang in Blaines Wagen sitzen und drehte das Eau de Toilette, das dort in der Becherhalterung gestanden hatte, in seinen Händen. Es war Blaines Eau de Toilette, eine kleine Flasche _Neroli Portofino_ von Tom Ford, das Kurt liebte und sein schwacher Duft wehte ihm um die Nase, als die Nachtluft durch das halb geöffnete Autofenster strich. Kurt dachte darüber nach, die Flasche zu öffnen und tief einzuatmen – in einem blaine-ähnlichen Trost zu versinken, wenn schon Blaine nicht selbst da war, um ihn zu trösten. Aber er hielt sie nur fest, ließ die Finger über das glatte Glas des Fläschchens gleiten und starrte durch die Frontscheibe hinaus in die Dunkelheit, während er den Abend wieder und wieder Revue passieren ließ und sich fragte, wie es hatte passieren können, dass er so schlecht verlaufen war.

Als ihm nichts in den Sinn kam, außer bitterer Selbstvorwürfe (_warum habe ich mich von dieser kleinen Ratte so verrückt machen lassen, wieso habe ich angenommen, mich an solch einem Ort behaupten zu können, warum kann ich nie mal locker lassen und auf _ _ **irgendwas** _ _ cool reagieren, und wieso hab ich mich von diesem Blödmann so _ _ **verrückt** _ _ machen lassen), _ und Enttäuschung über Blaine (denn jetzt mal _ehrlich_ ), gab er es schließlich auf, startete den Motor und machte sich auf den Weg zu Blaines Haus; schließlich stand dort sein eigenes Auto und er wollte nicht, dass Blaine am nächsten Morgen verkatert zurück zum _Scandals _ laufen musste.

Na schön, ein _kleiner _ Teil von ihm wollte vielleicht doch, dass Blaine frühmorgens verkatert zurück zum _Scandals _ laufen musste, aber er wusste, dass er sich nie tatsächlich dazu überwinden könnte, Blaine so zu bestrafen.

Er begegnete Blaine unterwegs nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die schlecht beleuchtete Abkürzung durch den Park genommen und Kurt versuchte, sich _darüber_ nicht auch noch Sorgen zu machen. Du lieber Himmel, eigentlich sollten sie jetzt beide schon längst in ihren Betten sein, mit rosiger, frisch gepeelter Haut, ein hingehauchtes 'ich liebe dich' noch auf den Lippen, bevor sie sich endlich dazu überwinden konnten, aufzulegen und schlafen zu gehen.

Als er in Blaines Einfahrt eingebogen war, stellte er den Motor ab, schaltete die Scheinwerfer aus, lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und ließ den Blick auf dem schwachen Umriss von Blaines Haus ruhen, der immer deutlicher wurde, während seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten.

Vielleicht hätte er es einfach tun sollen.

Sebastian hatte seine Absichten mehr als deutlich gemacht. Er wäre auf die Knie gesunken und hätte Blaine mitten auf dem Parkplatz des _Scandals_ einen geblasen, wenn Blaine ihn gelassen hätte. Er hätte Blaine vornüber gebeugt – oder _sich_ von Blaine vornüber beugen lassen...

Kurt rutschte unbehaglich hin und her, innerlich zerrissen zwischen Wut und Eifersucht, Scham und Selbstvorwürfen und – erschreckenderweise – leichter Erregung. Sebastian war vielleicht widerlich und eingebildet und so vertrauenswürdig wie eine Katze auf dem Fischmarkt, aber er war alles andere als _langweilig_. Er war nicht prüde. Sebastian würde seinen Freund auf keinen Fall über ein halbes Jahr lang warten lassen, bevor er sich in die Regionen unterhalb der Gürtellinie vorwagte (zur Hölle, Sebastian würde seinen Freund wahrscheinlich nicht mal einen halben _Tag_ lang warten lassen). Und so sehr Blaine es ihm auch versichert hatte _("das ist es, was wir beide wollen, versprochen", "ich will, dass es dir gut geht, denn dann geht es mir auch gut", "das bedeutet mir wirklich viel, Kurt, ich will, dass wir uns beide ganz sicher sind")_ hatten seine Aktionen heute Abend ein paar Dinge schmerzvoll klar werden lassen.

Eins war auf jeden Fall klar, nämlich, dass Blaine bereit war für mehr. Wenn Kurt ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte er das schon eine ganze Weile gewusst, und wenn er _noch_ ehrlicher zu sich selbst war, dann konnte er eigentlich nicht wirklich sagen, wovor er sich immer noch fürchtete. Unter all ihrer Reife und dem gegenseitigen Respekt waren sie doch nur zwei geile Teenager und die Dinge, an die Kurt abends dachte, wenn er sich selbst berührte, machten deutlich, dass sein Körper auch bereit war, wenn auch noch nicht sein Verstand (_"dazu wurde die Masturbation erfunden"_ , er musste immer wieder an diesen Satz denken und die Bilder, die er heraufbeschwor, ließen ihn rot anlaufen). Auch sein Herz war bereit; natürlich nicht dafür, seine Jungfräulichkeit auf dem _Scandals_-Parkplatz an einen betrunkenen Blaine zu verlieren, aber für diese nächste Phase ihrer Beziehung. Dieses Maß an Verwundbarkeit.

Sein Kopf – sein Kopf war das Problem. Das _was, wenn... __was, wenn_... _was, wenn_...

Was, wenn Blaine ihn nicht mehr anziehend fand, nachdem er ihn nackt gesehen hatte? Was, wenn Kurt peinliche Geräusche machte, die Blaine total abtörnten? Was, wenn er ganz schrecklich darin war? Was, wenn er für Blaine nicht _sexy_ genug war (_"hast du Blähungen?"_, oh Gott, Kurt würde auf der Stelle _sterben_ ). Blaine war... Blaine war so etwas wie der Alpha-Schwule von ganz West-Ohio. Er könnte so ziemlich jeden Jungen haben, den er wollte, und Kurt... naja, Kurt war fabelhaft, und Blaine war in ihn verliebt und die Begierde in Blaines Blick (nicht zu vergessen in seinen Hosen), wenn er mit Kurt rumknutschte, war unbestritten. Aber Kurt war immer noch... Kurt. Er war manchmal unbeholfen, leicht zu verunsichern und Beiste, Ms Pillsbury und Artie zufolge (und wahrscheinlich war jeder andere, der ihn je getroffen hatte, ebenfalls dieser Meinung) war er so maskulin und beeindruckend wie Casper, der freundliche Geist. Was, wenn er für Blaine im Bett einfach nicht _Manns_ genug war, besonders jetzt, nachdem Blaine gesehen hatte, was es sonst noch so im Angebot gab?

Blaine liebte Sebastian nicht – das stimmte wohl, aber Kurt müsste schon blind sein, wenn er nicht gesehen hätte, dass Blaine ihn wollte. Zumindest ein ganz kleines bisschen. Was, wenn Sebastian etwas hatte, das Kurt Blaine nie würde bieten können? Was, wenn Kurt diese letzte schützende Hülle für Blaine ablegte, im wörtlichen wie im übertragenen Sinne, nur um festzustellen, dass er ihm niemals würde genügen können? Kurt war nicht sicher, ob er sich davon je wieder würde erholen können.

Kurt vertraute Blaine. Das tat er. Aber er war nicht sicher, ob er sich selbst zutraute, ganz auf Blaine zu vertrauen.

Er ließ den Kopf nach hinten an die Kopfstütze fallen und stöhnte laut auf. Das alles ergab doch überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Seitenscheibe schreckte Kurt aus seinen Gedanken auf und als er aufblickte, sah er Blaine zu sich hereinschauen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war kaum zu erkennen in dem schwachen Licht, das vom Hauseingang herüber leuchtete.

Kurt zog den Zündschlüssel ab und stieg aus dem Wagen. "Hier", sagte er leise und reichte Blaine die Schlüssel. "Ich wollte sie nicht einfach so im Auto lassen und deine Hausschlüssel sind auch hier dran, deshalb...."

"Danke", murmelte Blaine, ohne Kurt in die Augen zu sehen. Es war immer noch eine Spur Groll aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören, aber Kurt erkannte ihn als den defensiven Groll, den Blaine versprühte, wenn er sich ganz fürchterlich über sich selbst geärgert hatte. Wenn er so drauf war, dann konnte ihn das kleinste bisschen Kritik eines Außenstehenden total zusammenbrechen lassen.

Kurt wusste, dass es ein Leichtes sein würde. Dass Blaine ganz schnell zu einem reuevollen Häufchen Elend werden würde, solange Kurt nicht versuchte, seinen Schutzwall mit seiner eigenen Wut einzureißen. Aber Blaine war betrunken. Es wäre ihm gegenüber nicht fair, ein Gespräch darüber zu führen, wenn er so im Nachteil war.

"Können wir.... können wir morgen darüber reden?" schlug Kurt vor.

"Ja", antwortete Blaine und blickte auf die Schlüssel in seiner Hand.

Kurt ging langsam zu seinem Navigator hinüber, hielt aber inne, weil er die Nacht nicht so enden lassen wollte. Nicht _so_.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte er und Blaine sah ihn überrascht an.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Und – oh – seine Stimme klang belegt und Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. Kurt sehnte sich danach, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen.

Aber... nein. Das würde nur in dem betrunkenen Versuch einer Unterredung enden, oder dem betrunkenen Versuch, ihn zu küssen, und dabei war die Situation zwischen ihnen gerade heikel genug und Kurt wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Er lächelte also stattdessen, ein bisschen traurig, und stieg in seinen Wagen.

Blaine sah ihm nach, als er davonfuhr.

*** * ***

Dieser Streit hatte alles verändert.

Am Donnerstagmorgen erwachte Blaine mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen und einem vagen Gefühl von Furcht.

Er hatte so richtig Mist gebaut. Soviel war ihm bereits klar, bevor er noch wach genug war, um sich daran zu erinnern, was eigentlich geschehen war.

Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein und er schloss stöhnend die Augen.

Was zum Teufel, war nur in ihn gefahren?

Warum lief er immer davon, wenn es schwierig wurde? Und schlimmer noch, wie hatte er vor _Kurt_ davonlaufen können?

Und, großer Gott – es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, als er die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends aus einer nüchternen Perspektive betrachtete. Gestern Abend hatte sich seine Wut auf Kurt so berechtigt angefühlt – Kurts Zurückweisung und Ärger hatten ihn so sehr verletzt. Er hatte ihn doch nur küssen wollen, hatte mit ihm _zusammen _ sein wollen und Kurt hatte ihn angeschrien. Als wäre Blaine irgendjemand, der ihm wehtun wollte. Als vertraute er ihm nicht. Als _wüsste _er nicht, dass Blaine so etwas nie tun würde.

Aber natürlich wusste Kurt das nicht. Denn Blaine _hatte_ ihm weh getan. Er hatte Kurts Gefühle missachtet, den ganzen Abend lang. Er hatte kein Recht, wütend auf Kurt zu sein, überhaupt kein Recht dazu und das wurde ihm mit einem Mal so klar, dass ihm bittere Galle aufstieg.

Der einzige Grund, warum er nicht sofort das Bedürfnis verspürte, seinen kompletten Mageninhalt auszuleeren, war, dass er sich auch daran erinnerte, wie Kurt die Nacht beendet hatte. _Ich liebe dich_. Blaine hatte also vielleicht doch nicht unwiderruflich Mist gebaut. Wenn er Glück hatte.

Er versuchte verzweifelt wieder einzuschlafen, um vor den Folgen seiner Taten noch für eine kleine Weile sicher zu sein; um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wie er es wieder gut machen sollte, weil er so angewidert war von sich, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo er überhaupt anfangen sollte.

Aber immer wieder tauchte vor seinen geschlossenen Augen Kurts Gesicht auf – verletzt, wütend und zutiefst enttäuscht. Daran konnte auch die Schlummertaste nichts ändern.

Beim Frühstück starrte er sein Handy an. Er sollte Kurt anrufen. Ihm schreiben. Irgendwas.

Und was sollte er sagen? _Es tut mir leid, dass ich versucht habe, was ein lebensverändernder Akt der Intimität hätte sein sollen, in einen schmutzigen Quickie auf dem Rücksitz meines Autos zu verwandeln? Tut mir leid, dass ich mich betrunken habe und mir nicht einmal aufgefallen ist, wie ich Sebastians Anmache zugelassen habe? Es tut mir leid, dass ich so über dich hergefallen bin? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich behandelt habe wie ein Stück Dreck?_

Oder vielleicht auch das Wichtigste von allem: _Tut mir leid, dass ich dich habe erkennen lassen, was für ein totaler Versager ich in Wahrheit bin_.

Kurt versuchte sein Herz so sehr zu beschützen, und die Tatsache, dass er sich Blaine so weit geöffnet hatte, dass er sich ihm gegenüber so weit 'entblößt' hatte, war unglaublich, erschreckend und überwältigend zugleich. Und Blaine hatte so sehr versucht, Kurt zu beweisen, dass er es auch verdiente – sich selbst erlaubt, daran zu glauben, dass er es verdiente. Und jetzt?

Oh Gott, er würde von Glück sagen können, wenn er Kurt in den nächsten sechs Monaten auch nur ohne sein Hemd zu sehen bekäme. Blaine hatte versagt und all die Hüllen und Schichten würden wieder zurückkommen, im wörtlichen wie im übertragenen Sinn.

Dabei ging es ihm gar nicht nur um das Körperliche (so sehr er den körperlichen Aspekt auch liebte, Kurts weiche Haut, seine kräftigen Muskeln und das zitternde Keuchen). Blaine wäre vollauf damit zufrieden, einfach nur noch Kurts Hand zu halten und ihn züchtig zu küssen, wenn das bedeutete, dass ihre _emotionale_ Intimität keinen Rückschritt erlitten hatte. Kurt hatte so lange gebraucht, um Blaine in diesem Maß zu vertrauen, ihn _wirklich_ an sich heranzulassen. Und der Schmerz, den er gestern Abend in Kurts Augen gesehen hatte, war, als würde ihm eine Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen.

Blaine war selbst Schuld daran. Er hatte Kurt verletzt. Hatte in ihm den Eindruck erweckt, dass er lieber mit jemandem zusammen sein wollte, der sich einfach so in Intimitäten stürzte, als wäre es keine große Sache – mit jemandem wie Sebastian.

Sebastian. Den Blaine nicht genügend auf Anstand gehalten hatte. Von dem Kurt zu glauben schien, dass er ihm tatsächlich Konkurrenz machte.

Sebastian, der Blaine genau in diesem Augenblick antextete.

Blaine stöhnte auf, massierte sich mit einer Hand die Schläfe und öffnete mit der anderen die Nachricht.

_Hey, Tiger. Wie geht es dir heute morgen? War da Ärger im Paradies, gestern Abend auf dem Parkplatz? ;-)_

Wut erfüllte Blaine, ob dieser offenkundigen Schlussfolgerung. Kein Wunder, dass Kurt angepisst war.

Blaine versuchte sich ein halbes dutzend Mal an einer schnippischen Antwort, bevor er die Tatsache akzeptierte, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte, als höflich zu sein.

_Mir geht's gut. Kaffee hilft. Mit Kurt ist alles in Ordnung, es war nur ein kleines Missverständnis. Ich hoffe, du und die Jungs kommen heute Abend zur Aufführung!_

Blaine verdrehte die Augen, noch während er es sendete. "Blaine Anderson, du bist ein Blödmann", beschimpfte er sich selbst, während er sein Frühstück beendete.

*** * ***

Blaine mied Kurt den ganzen Tag, fühlte sich dabei aber nur noch schlechter. Aber er musste sich in seine Rolle hineinversetzen, sich darauf konzentrieren, wenigstens _etwas _richtig zu machen. Sein tatsächliches Leben war zwar ein einziges Chaos und er hatte wohl auch nicht die notwendige Lebenserfahrung gewonnen, um seiner Figur genügend Leidenschaft einzuhauchen, aber er musste wenigstens tun, was in seiner Macht stand. Schließlich war er ein Künstler. Und er wusste, wenn er im nüchternen Licht des Tages den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung in Kurts Augen sähe (sosehr er sie auch verdient hatte), dann hätte er jegliche Chance vertan, das hier durchzuziehen.

Er reagierte höflich auf mehrere Textnachrichten von Sebastian (erhielt aber keine von Kurt), bevor er sein Handy vor dem Beginn des Stücks ausschaltete.

Als er Kurt hinter der Bühne begegnete, tauschten sie verlegene Blicke und wünschten sich leise gegenseitig viel Glück und Blaine ertrug es nicht. Er _rannte_ geradezu in die Maske, um sich in eine ganz und gar andere Person zu verwandeln.

Und dann vermasselte er diesen Move. Er fing sich gleich wieder, aber er hatte ihn vermasselt und jeder hatte es sehen können. Jeder hatte mitangesehen wie Kurt in einer Rolle glänzte, die viel kleiner war, als er es verdient hatte, während Blaine die großartige Gelegenheit verpatzte, die ihm einfach so geschenkt worden war. Er wusste, dass er gut war – wusste, dass er es größtenteils gut hinbekommen hatte (_Seelenverwandte, _hatte Rachel gesagt und ja, sie hatte recht – er sang für Kurt, hatte immer schon für Kurt gesungen und Sex konnte nicht bewirken, dass er ihn noch mehr liebte; warum zum Teufel, hatte er überhaupt auf Artie gehört?), aber dieser Move.

Dieser verdammte Move. Er erinnerte Blaine daran, dass, nur weil er gut war, er noch lange nicht gut _genug_ war.

Aber dann... _"du bist atemberaubend"_ ...und dann _"ich war so stolz, zu dir zu gehören"_.

Dann hatte Kurt ihn 'perfekt' genannt und er hatte es einfach glauben müssen.

Und dann hatte Kurt gesagt: "Ich möchte zu dir nachhause", und plötzlich hatte Blaine es gewusst.

Die Schichten würden nicht zurückkommen. Blaine hatte nicht alles zurück versetzt. Hatte ihre Beziehung nicht ruiniert. Stattdessen hatte sich etwas in Kurt geöffnet, denn Kurt vertraute ihm so sehr, vertraute Blaine seinen nackten Körper an und sein entblößtes Herz. Er vertraute ihm, ganz gleich, wie sehr es Blaine auch vermasselt hatte.

Denn Kurt glaubte daran, dass er es wert war.

Auf dem Weg aus der Aula bemerkte Blaine aus dem Augenwinkel eine große Gestalt mit sandfarbenem Haar in Warbler-Uniform, die an der Wand gelehnt hatte und jetzt auf ihn zutrat um ihn anzusprechen.

Blaine hielt noch nicht einmal inne, um hallo zu sagen. Er hatte nur Augen für Kurt.

**~***~**


End file.
